


You Are Water 12 Feet deep

by evan_is_tired



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, This is my first time publishing on ao3 pls dont flame me, Trans Male Character, but not rlly, tags/rating may change as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evan_is_tired/pseuds/evan_is_tired
Summary: “For the most part, George was a loner, and he’s okay with that. At least he thinks he is. Dream seems to be a nice guy, okay grades and quite a few close friends.‘Could I get your number?’‘Excuse me?’Dream cocked an eyebrow. ‘Y’know, for the project? I need a way to contact you, dude.’‘Oh, right. Of course.’”In other words, George and Dream get paired together for their History final. No matter how hard he resists, he can’t help but fall for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Boots Made of Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “12 Feet Deep” by The Front Bottoms :) first time posting on here, would love to hear feedback!

George stares himself in the mirror, he presses the palm of his hand flat against his chest through the fabric of his t-shirt, applying pressure in an attempt to smoothen it out further than the binder already has. Nothing changes, expectedly. 

He doesn’t know what he was thinking. That his body will magically just reshape itself if he wished hard enough? He knows it’s stupid.

Pushing himself away from the mirror, he runs a hand through his hair, and makes his way into his messy room to grab his backpack. With a heavy sigh, the boy walks downstairs. The house is empty, his mother already having left for work. 

Dropping the bag on the couch, he pulls a bowl out of the cupboard to make himself breakfast. Pouring cereal haphazardly into it, he takes a glance at the stove clock. He’s barely taken a bite before registering the time. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles.

Groaning heavily, he grabs his bag once again as he cleans his mess and jogs out the door. He can’t afford to miss the bus today. He doesn’t want to be late to History, it was his worst grade, and he knew there was group project coming up for it. 

And hopefully, just maybe, if the stars somehow aligned, he could choose a partner himself, and get a good enough grade that it doesn’t ruin his G.P.A. Maybe Bad could assist, the senior aced that class last year.

His feet moved briskly towards the bus stop as his brain thoroughly plotted, already planning out details for a project that hadn’t even been assigned yet. 

He nearly missed his bus, getting to the stop just as it arrived, picking up his pace so he didn’t keep people waiting. A small part of him was embarrassed that he still took the bus to school at 17, but he didn’t have a license, and it’s not like he had friends who could drive him.

For the most part, George was a loner, and he’s okay with that. At least he thinks he is. Save for a few acquaintances in the CompSci club, he didn’t really interact with the people at his school. 

So there he sat, alone on the bus, as the squeaky, old wheels pedaled their into the school parking lot. He unenthusiastically grabbed his bag and stood to leave, only speaking to thank the bus driver, and embarrassed at his squeaky voice.

The lighting of the school was far too bright, considering it was Eight in the morning on a Tuesday. Rubbing his eyes softly, He walked further into the building. He pushed his way through the busy hallway to the best of his ability, just wanting to get to class before the bell went off. 

He inched closer to the door of the correct classroom, pushing freshman out of his way with brief and insincere apologies. 

The haze of his thoughts was broken by a loud sound. He looked up to see two of his classmates blocking the door, laughing at some joke that George didn’t hear because he was so caught up in his own mind. Great. 

These guys, Sapnap and Dream, were significantly taller than George. He couldn’t exactly shove them out of the way like he did with underclassmen. Even if height was taken out of the equation, they’re football players. Internally, George groaned as he approached.

“Uhm, excuse me, if you you don’t mind.“ George starts, looking up to make eye contact with the taller of the two, Dream. 

They make eye contact, and he realizes this is the first time they’ve actually directly spoken, despite having gone to the same schools since the Sixth grade. Dream seems to be a nice guy, ok grades and quite a few close friends. He puts away that thought for later, refocusing his mind, and getting back on topic.

George clears his throat, and awkwardly gestures with his hand, trying his best to communicate to Dream to that he needs to move out of this way.

Dream seemed to get the message. “Oh shit, my bad man, didn’t realize we were blocking the whole door,” He softly smiles, stepping inside the room enough to give George space to walk through. Sapnap softly laughs, and George hopes that its not directed at him. George notices that Dream has dimples, not wanting to think about why he looked intently enough at Dream’s face to pick up on that.

George gives a quick thank you, shuffling inside, and moving to take his seat at his desk towards the back of the classroom. Dropping his bag beside him, he unzips it to grab his notebook and a pencil. Almost in perfect sync, the bell rings. Students begin to file inside, taking their own seats. 

He twirls his pencil in boredom, waiting for the teacher to begin class. Mr. Smith, an older man walks his way up to the front of the classroom, standing in front of the whiteboard. George watches with forced interest as he writes “Final Project” in large and bold letters across the board. 

He hears the mixed reactions of his peers as they finally read what the teacher has written. He chuckles to himself at the unexcited groans of fellow students. 

As the teacher jots down the details of the project, making sure to narrate his words, George makes quick work to take notes of what he needs. His hand starts to hurt with the speed he’s writing but he pays it no mind. 

Mr. Smith steps away from the board and clears his throat. George puts his pencil down as he finishes, looking up at the teacher. He hears the noise of pencils rapidly copying down notes gradually cease as the rest of his class catches up with what the teacher has written.

“Any questions for me?” Mr. Smith says with a smile.

“Yeah, just one,” George recognizes that voice, having spoken to it’s owner for the first time just a few minutes before. “Are we allowed to pick our own partners?” Dream asks.

The teacher laughs. “Of course not, I’m picking them for you. Can’t have you slacking off on your final.” 

In near perfect unison, the class groans unhappily. George feels the same, despite not having voiced his displeasure. Might as well try to suck up to the teacher for the grade. The teacher picks up a clipboard, reading off the pairs he’s already decided on. 

George waits in uneasy anticipation, crossing his fingers in hopes that he gets a decent partner; After all, he would have to be working on this project with them for a whole month. Names get called and he barely registers them. 

“George and Dream,” The teacher calls out, as if it’s not a big deal at all. George freezes. This wasn’t going to be good. Knowing the popular people at this school, Dream was probably going to force him to do all the work, while he slacked off. 

He heard people attempting to muffle their laughter, someone punching Dream in the arm. They thought it was funny. Was he really that bad, that the people at his school found Dream being his partner laughable? 

Mr. Smith ignored the students, continuing to rattle off pairs from his list, but to George, this was just white noise as his brain raced. He had hoped to get a partner that would at least help with the project, but right now that seemed out of the picture.

The sound of someone pulling up a chair and plopping themself in front of him interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he realized that someone, was Dream. 

“Seems like we’re partners” Dream said blankly. George nodded.

“I guess we are,” George replies 

“Could I get your number?”

“Excuse me?” 

Dream cocked an eyebrow. “Y’know, for the project? I need a way to contact you, dude.” 

“Oh, right. Of course.” George answered, embarrassed. The two exchanged scraps of paper, hastily written phone numbers on each of the papers.

The bell rang, and Dream grabbed his belongings. Quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder, the football player ran to catch up with Sapnap and Karl. 

George unfurled the crumpled piece of paper with Dream’s number on it, pulling out his phone to create a new contact. He quickly punched in the numbers, not wanting to forget to do it later. Promptly naming the contact “Dream (Pd1)” Before returning his phone to his back pocket and heading to his next class. 

Well, this was going to be interesting, wasn’t it.


	2. Wear Cool Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George could get used to this. He meets a new friend, and goes to Dream’s for the first time. Is he developing feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS SORRY FOR NO UPDATES!!! ALSO THIS CHAP IS VERY DIALOGUE BASED BUT IT IS WHAT IT IS

The first time George rings Dream, he doesn’t answer. Of course Dream wouldn’t, what was he thinking. Dream was popular, had friends, had a life outside of school. George sighed, of course Dream didn’t actually want to talk to him. He would probably have to do the project all himself.

George scrolled through his phone on the bed, immediately flopping on himself after. He needed to sleep, needed a nap, needed some energy before beginning to give an attempt to dissect the mountain of work this project seemed to be.

When he woke up, he immediately noticed it was dark outside, the sun had already set. Fuck, He slept longer than he meant to. Stretching his limbs, he sat up in the bed. He could smell his mother making dinner downstairs.

George stood up, messing with his hair to fix his awful bed head. Grabbing his phone and shoving it into his back pocket, he walked downstairs, greeting his mother as he took his seat at the wooden table. He ate quickly, less focused on the food and more on the work he would have to do when he finished.

Thanking his mother, he placed his dishes in the sink, and grabbed his backpack for supplies. George sat himself down promptly on the couch, opening his laptop to get started working. He researched a few topics, promptly settling on prohibition. Shouldn’t be too hard, he hoped.

The search for sources to cite was limited, he spent a solid hour just looking for something reliable. In the end, the final project should have a presentation, an essay, and a powerpoint. This was going to be a long month.

His phone buzzed in his pocket repeatedly. At first he decided to ignore the notifications, trying to accomplish something before the end of the night. The notifications were persistent, however. He groaned in annoyance, pulling it out of his pocket to see who was bugging him.

 **Dream (Pd 1)**  
_hey sorry for not responding earlier, I had football practice_ 6:32PM

 _since we’re working on this together, we should probably meet up. i’ll send you my address_ 6:45PM

Typical, George thought as he read through the messages he had missed while asleep. He was a bit surprised that Dream wanted him to come over, though.

 **Dream (Pd1) shared a link** 6:46PM

 _dude_? 7:00PM

**George**

*Sorry. Fell asleep.* 7:00PM

George typed out a quick apology.

 _Do you really want me to come over?_ 7:02PM

 **Dream (Pd1)**  
_yeah man, thats why i offered lmao_  
_are you busy tomorrow? i could give you a ride to my place after schools over._ 7:04PM

 **George**  
_That works for me._ 7:04PM

 **Dream (Pd 1)**  
_wait fuck i have practice tomorrow. if you don’t mind waiting on the bleachers during, it’ll work_ 7:07PM

 **George**  
_I guess that’s fine._ 7:07PM

 **Dream (Pd 1)**  
_my number one fan :)_ 7:09PM

George blushed at that, though he didn’t know why. He typed out his response with slightly shaky hands.

 **George**  
_I’m just here to get a good grade._ 7:11PM

 **Dream (Pd 1)**  
_we’ll see about that. see u tomorrow, george_ 7:12PM

George ended the night with a smile. Is this what it felt like to have friends? He knows it probably won’t last, they’re only hanging out for the purpose of doing work, but still, it was nice to feel cared about.

Wrapping himself securely in his warm blanket, George slept better than he had in a while.

——

George met up with Bad in the library during their lunch period the next day. Though they didn’t spend time outside of school together, George considered Bad a friend. The two had met at the CompSci club, and the kind senior had welcomed George warmly.

“Heard that your history final is a group project, who’d you get paired with?” Bad asked, stirring around his salad with his fork.

“Some football player, his name is Dream. Doubt you’d know him.” George replies, taking a sip from his water.

“Wait Dream? The one on the football team?” He asks.

“You say that like you know him, Bad,”

“Well, I do!” He laughs, “Kinda? My younger brother Sapnap is like, his best friend.” Bad reveals with a laugh.

“Wha-Really? You’re just telling me this now?”

“Well, to be fair, it wasn’t very relevant before!” Bad retorted.

“Touché,” George sighs, defeatedly. “Anyways, I’m going to watch his football practice after school. Then he’s taking me to his house to work on this dumb project.” He says.

“Sounds like a date,” Bad giggles.

“It’s really not.”

“If you say so!”

——

The school day seemed to drone on for forever. Though, he realized he shared more classes with Dream than he had previously thought. This revelation came to him when a balled up piece of paper hit the back of his head during his last period.

George felt the paper ball ricochet off his head, as he watched it fall to the floor. He turned his head to the source of the ball, to see Dream giggling and giving him a wave. He gestured for George to pick it up and uncrumple the piece of paper. With a hesitance, George followed his direction.

_follow me after class, ill walk with you to the bleachers for after school :)_

George nodded as discretely as possible to Dream, not wanting to alert their teacher. He couldn’t seem to sit still for the rest of class. It seemed to last forever. The thirty minutes felt like hours in his mind, and he fidgeted with his pen. Was he really so nervous to watch a bunch of guys play football? Yeah, ok, he was.

George had a hard time making connections with other guys, always anxious that they looked down on him. He hoped Dream was different, and, from what he had learned about Dream through bad, he was. The final bell rang, pounding in his ears. The end of class, the beginning of him hanging out with Dream.

He gathered his stuff, slinging his backpack over a shoulder and stood up. Making his way, he nearly walked headfirst into Dream’s chest. Looking up sheepishly, he apologized.

“Sorry, didn’t see you.” George said.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Here, follow me.” Dream replies. He takes quick steps out of the class and towards the back exit of the school. He covered more ground because of his height, and George had to make an effort to keep up.

He walked right behind his companion, out of the school and towards the football field. Suddenly, Dream stopped, extending an arm to point George towards the bleachers. George saw a few people sitting there, but one had waved him over. He didn’t recognize the guy, but waved back.

Wait. The guy was waving at Dream, not him. George dropped his hand to his side in embarrassment.

Dream chuckled. “ That’s Karl, you should go sit with him, he’s here for Sapnap.” George nodded in reply. “I’m gonna head to the locker rooms to change, then head onto the field. Feel free to watch, or whatever.”

“Oh, alright.” George said, Dream leaving his side. The boy, Karl, Dream had said his name was, waved again, this time actually at George. He made his way to Karl, quickly climbing to the seat.

“Hey!” Karl said enthusiastically.

“Uh, hi,” George replied.

“You’re here with Dream? He’s never brought anyone to watch him practice before. You must be special.” Karl laughed, nudging George with his elbow. George laughed along, relaxing into Karl’s company.

“Really?” George was surprised that he was the first. “I wouldn’t say that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Oh, I’m George by the way.”

“I’m Karl, but Dream probably let you know that already. He’s got my name imprinted into his brain with how much time I spend with his best friend.” He says.

“Sapnap? Are you two like, an item?” George asks. Oh god, he thinks. That felt rude to ask a guy he just met.

“I guess you could say that,” Karl blushed with a  
smile. “Enough about me though, what’s up with you and Dream.” Karl asks “Oh, speaking of which,”

Karl nods his head in the direction of the football field. Out walks the team, but George only recognizes Dream and Sapnap. They’re wearing their gym uniforms, and George can’t help but think that Dream looks cute. He shakes the thought from his head.

“Helloooooo, Earth to George?” Karl teases.

“Shit, my bad. What’d you ask again?” George replies.

“What’s up with you and Dream? Head over heels for each other already?” He asks.

“What? Oh my god, no.” George says, a pink blush dusting his cheeks. “We’re just partners for our final history project.” He explains.

“Hm, well, I’ve never heard Dream talk about other people he’s partnered with like he does you.” Karl retorted. He’s paying attention to George’s words, though his eyes are glued on Sapnap as he works out.

“He talks about me? Like, to his friends?” George asks.

“Yeah,” Karl takes a breath to laugh, “At least to Sapnap, he does. Sap told me that Dream called you cute.”

George’s mouth is hanging open. “I don’t believe that.”

“To each their own,” Karl replies.

The pair falls into an easy conversation. Frankly, George is shocked how easy he finds talking to Karl. Maybe he could get used to this. Before he realizes it, football practice slowly comes to a close, and Dream is approaching George, back in his normal clothes.

George looks up at him. This may be the first time they’ve held eye contact, and Dream smiles. George is the first to break the stare, turning his head towards Karl as he stands. His eyes follow his new friend as he stalks towards Sapnap, who George hadn’t even noticed standing behind Dream.

“Hey,” Dream says, and George’s head snaps to look back at him. “You ready to dip?” Dream has his car keys in hand, spinning the chain around his pointer finger as he talks.

“Yeah,” George says breathlessly. When had his breathing increased? He stood, walking towards Dream.

“Well, we’re gonna let you two lovebirds go, I’ve gotta drive Karl home.” Sapnap interrupts their moment unceremoniously. Both Dream and George laugh awkwardly.

“Bye George!” Karl says as he and Sapnap walk off to the parking lot. Dream and George following behind them from a distance.

The pair reach Dream’s car in the lot, Sliding into the seats like they’d done it a million times before. George notes that Dream’s car is nice, much nicer compared to the cars owned by other kids his age.

Dream starts the car, fiddling with the radio until he’s satisfied. He turns to back out, placing an arm around George’s seat as he does.

George doesn’t know why that makes him flustered. It’s not like Dream is touching him. Not that he wants Dream to touch him, not that he likes Dream. George corrects himself mentally. He wouldn’t allow himself to develop feelings for a likely straight football player in his history class.

“George? Did you hear me?” Dream’s voice returns George’s mind to the present moment.

“Uh, could you repeat it? Sorry, I was kinda lost in thought.” He replied.

“I was thinking you could come over 3 times a week, I only have practice on Wednesdays, so you’d only have to wait once a week. And I had some ideas for a topic, so-“

“That works, you’ll have to drive me though. And, uh, as of topic, I’ve already started on the work, so I’ve got one picked out already.” George cuts Dream’s ramble off with his own. “Frankly, I could do the whole thing myself. I see how busy your life is.”

“No way I’m letting you do that. This is our project, I’m gonna put in my fair share of the work. What’s the topic you picked?” Dream furthered the conversation.

The pair continued their conversation even as they arrived at Dream’s house. George’s flow of thought was only interrupted momentarily for him to mentally comment on how big Dream’s house was.

They walked themselves to Dream’s room, settling comfortably inside. Dream sat on his bed with a laptop, and George on the floor with a notebook.

Much of their time was spent with George explaining what information he had already gathered for the project, and Dream transferring that into a Google Doc. For once in his life, George felt listened to, even if it was just about their dumb history project.

Taking a break for snacks, Dream stood from his bed. He offered George a hand to help him up from the floor, to which George accepted gratefully. He lifted George up with ease. Once again, George was desperately suppressing a blush as he tried to stop thinking of Dream in that way.

His kitchen was huge. That was George’s first thought as he entered the room with Dream. He’d passed the place briefly on his walk to Dream’s room, but hadn’t realized how fancy it really was. Dream payed little attention, quickly grabbing a granola bar for each of them.

He tossed one to George, taking a seat across from George on a barstool. George accepted thankfully, taking his seat opposite of Dream.

“This is fun,” Dream paused to take a bite of the bar. “I don’t think I’ve liked doing a project with someone this much before.”

George smiled. “Well glad you like me, ‘cause you’re stuck with me for another month.” They both laugh.

“What time do you have to be home?” Dream asks.

“Uh, 11 should be good.” George replies. Dream takes a glance at the clock. 7:30.

“Wanna take a break for the rest of the night and watch a movie?”

George barks a laugh. “Sure, we’re already pretty ahead of schedule.”

The two spend the rest if their time together in Dream’s room, a random horror movie just entertaining enough to watch.

George notes how close he’s sitting to Dream, it doesn’t feel like a big deal until Dream’s head is resting on his shoulder. He doesn’t know what to do, but decides it’s best if he just relaxes into it.

The pair begins to feel sleepy, and George’s head slips to rest on top of Dream’s as they mutually drift off. He’s jerked awake by the feeling of Dream moving, stretching and sparing a glance at Dream’s alarm clock.

10:45. Fuck.

He tries to gather his things quickly, and Dream is grabbing his keys.

“My bad,” Dream says as they walk quickly out his front door. “Didn’t think we’d fall asleep” he laughs with George.

The two return into his car, and once again Dream’s arm is over George’s shoulder as he backs out. Though, this time, he doesn’t move it once he’s out. His arm is left slung over George for the remainder of the ride.

Unfortunately, the ride doesn’t last long, and they’re soon pulling into George’s driveway.

“Meet me in the parking lot after school tomorrow?” Dream asks hopefully.

“Can’t wait,” George smiles, as he gets out of his new friend’s car. He can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the formatting sucks im sorry im doing this on a phone so its scuffed as hell lolz

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try to update this as often as I can! I’m kinda a slow writer though :p


End file.
